


Don't Test Me, Idiot

by ishipalltheship



Category: Ace Of Diamond - Fandom, Daiya no Ace, Diamond no Ace, daiya - Fandom
Genre: AU where everyone is happy and no one is hurt, Anime, Baseball boys, Begging, Biting, Blowjobs, Boyfriends, Captain Miyuki Kazuya, Clawing, Dominance, Eijun Haruichi and Furuya are only in the beginning, Gay, Gay Sex, Hehehe, Help, Hot boys doing the sexy time, Kissing, Kuramochi, Licking, M/M, MIYUKIIIIIII, Naughty language, Poor innocent little Eijun, Scratching, Seido, Seidou - Freeform, Senpai, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Thank The Lord for Kuramiyu, bless these boys, daiya is evil, horny boys, i ship them so hard, kuramochi is life, my little Eijun charm says hello!, pinning, smuttness alert, sucking, swallow don't spit, this is my first ever smut fic, whoops, wtf is this song rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipalltheship/pseuds/ishipalltheship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all fun and games until Captain Miyuki kicks everyone out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Test Me, Idiot

After an extended baseball practice and showers, few had headed back to Miyuki's dorm for a bit of video gaming. They were all much more refreshed after their showers and as soon as they entered their captains dorm, the atmosphere seemed to lift and _god_ everyone became so energetic and full of themselves. If he was honest, Miyuki found it hard to focus on just one specific thing in the room. It was _so loud_ , he could hardly think. "It must be something in the atmosphere tonight." He thought to himself.

That's when the door opened yet again and in stepped the shortstop, hair still slightly damp from his shower. Dressed in a loose fitting black coloured t-shirt with the words "Problem?" printed over the chest in a red drip-like font, very dark blue baggy jeans ripped just bellow the knees, Youichi Kuramochi took the catchers breath away in an instant. _Damn_  that boy.

Entering the room with his ritual-like "HYAHAHA!" Laugh, Kuramochi shut the door behind him without turning the slightest - a simple flick of his wrist as he pushed the door back into place. Glancing over at his boyfriend, Kuramochi smirked and winked, slipping one hand into the pocket of his jeans. As he walked past the catcher in his near-drooling state, he snickered, knowing full well that his boyfriend loved this whole scenario and that this cologne he was currently wearing never failed to work him up. But there'd be no advances - if any - until the others all left. 'Mochi was perfectly okay with this, he loved to tease this boy as much as possible whenever he had the chance, but could Miyuki hold out tonight? Or would their secret relationship be put on the line?

Laying sprawled out on his bed, Miyuki scowled in his boyfriends direction and rolled over onto his stomach, head propped up with his left hand as he watched the menace sit down on the floor beside Haruichi and Sawamura - of course, after giving the second year pitcher a right old slap on the back in greeting. Sawamura gave a characteristic cry at the sudden contact.

The catcher rolled his eyes, a light smirk crawling onto his lips, curling the corners of his mouth upwards slightly. That back slap brought back memories of the last time he and Kuramochi had the chance to _actually do anything_ together. That was about two weeks ago now, and it was in the equipment shed. Neither of them would think of that shed in the same way ever again.

Reminiscing on that night, the megane bit lightly at his lower lip, feeling the heat flare up in his cheeks and the item between his legs twitch. In an attempt to hide it he shifted his position slightly, his discomfort growing. Damn, tonight was going to be long.

As the first match between Sawamura and Kuramochi started up, the catcher was unable to refrain from mentally noting that perfectly concentrated expression on the shortstops face as he silently plotted out the perfect path of defeating his opponent. His jaw was set and his eyes locked on the screen, and if that wasn't enough to make the catcher want to moan, his still damp hair clung to his forehead and his shirt was hardly covering his left shoulder, revealing his collarbones and the curve at the nape of his neck, just two of Miyuki's favourite things.

Despite his struggle, he was able to neutralize his facial expression, but little did he know until it was too late, that he had been staring at the mullet-haired boy across the other side of the room and he was caught off guard when Kuramochi turned his head a little to the left and snuck a glance at his seemingly discomforted partner, a smirk plastered on his lips before returning his focus back to the game. Miyuki could have hit himself for looking so dumbfounded.

The match ended with Kuramochi claiming victory with a laugh as he made an effort to tackle his loser pitcher, pinning him to the floor and refusing to release the kouhai until he announced to the world Eijun-style who was the superior of the two (Kuramochi, obviously). The remote controls were handed over to Haruichi and Furuya.

Miyuki laughed sitting up and successfully managing to hide his erection under his pillow as he pulled it into his lap in a seemingly unsuspicious manner. He wasn't interested in playing tonight, even though they were currently in his dorm. He didn't mind. What he did mind however, was the fact Mochi had now taken the position of lying down on the floor, his shirt riding up to reveal his v-line and hip bones. He was smirking. ' _You idiot_ ,' Miyuki thought, giving this daring boy a warning look like no other. He was mad and sexually frustrated, he didn't need this right now. Or did he?

" **GOOD WORK HARUICHI**!!!" Sawamura praised a little too loudly as the younger Kominato brother took the victory over Furuya.

"Shut up! You're loud" Kuramochi muttered, though he wasn't mad. In fact, he was grinning. Sitting up quickly and taking the remote control from the blue eyed pitcher, Kuramochi began the game set-up with the blushing pink-haired boy.

The match in which the third year won seemed to drag on forever, and by now, the uncomfortable team captain was well and truly over it all. Interrupting the shortstop's celebratory laughter, Miyuki repositioned his glasses over the bridge of his nose and swung his legs off the side of the bed, keeping the pillow resting in his lap.

"I think that's it for tonight." He said, rubbing his under-eye as he pushed his glasses up a little to do so. Faking a little yawn with the exaggerated hand gestures and all, Miyuki snuck a glance at his boyfriend. The boy seemed somewhat unsure and perhaps even a bit disappointed..?

"Awwhhhh but Miyuki-Senpai, we're having so much fun!" Eijun pushed, pouting for only a few seconds before his eyebrows knitted together in a frown. "You're not jealous that you didn't get to play are you!?"

With a roll of his eyes, Miyuki was thankful for Haruichi taking Sawamura by the wrist and leading him to the door as best as he could, despite the loud-mouth pitcher's efforts to stay cemented in one spot.

"But why?" He argued. It was only 11, and on nights like this, they did normally stay up a bit longer as a group. Miyuki had to give him that, but he _just couldn't wait any longer_.

"I need to talk to Youichi in private. Important captain and vice-captain stuff. You wouldn't understand." And with that, he grinned. This seemed to get through the pitchers thick skull, and the three second years left. Youichi moved to close the door behind them, still seeming a little unsure of the sadistic catchers plans. They didn't have anything to talk about relating to the team right now, did they? The door closed with a soft 'click'.

" _You_ ," Kazuya muttered - his tone almost that of a growl - throwing his boyfriend up against the wall, hands quickly moving down to the waistband of the jeans the troublesome boy was wearing. Mochi hardly had the chance to react.

"Are an egoistical idiot." Roughly undoing the button on the jeans and pulling the zip down, he moved his hands quickly to push the denim down enough to allow it to fall freely to the idiots feet. This seemed to waken the shortstop, and he smirked mischievously.

"So I _did_ get to you.. I thought-" He muttered half to himself as he kept that damned smirk, but Miyuki wasn't in on speaking right now and refused to let the idiot finish. He cut him off with a rough and passionate kiss on the lips.

It took Kuramochi a few seconds to regain some idea of what his hands should be doing in this moment, but when he did, his hands flew to the hem of the needy catcher's shirt, pulling it up as his hands ran over those perfectly defined abs. The kiss was hot, fierce and well practiced for. Months ago, it would have been a complete mess, but now, after so many months of being together, they had it pretty-well polished.

The two pulled back slightly, the kiss turning to shorter more desperate kisses as they both worked to remove the others' shirt. Miyuki's shirt went first. Who knows where the two clothing items ended up.

As Mochi's hands moved quickly down to meet the catchers zipper, his jeans were pushed down in an instant and now all that separated the two was the material covering their erections. He couldn't help but moan as his boyfriend caught his lower lip between his teeth, tugging and nipping at the skin before catching his lips again a few times. Trailing hot kisses up along Kuramochi's jawline, Miyuki expertly moved his lips down to the sensitive area just under the ear lobe, kissing and sucking at the skin, earning a yelp from the boy pinned beneath him as he pressed him harder to the wall.

Sucking and biting at all the sweet spots on his neck hard enough to leave bright red marks that would surely leave big beautiful bruises for days, Miyuki ground up hard against his boyfriends groin, breathing hotly against his neck and sinking his teeth in, licking, kissing and sucking at the now tender flesh after each mark he left on the others' skin.

As Kuramochi slipped his arms up over Miyuki's shoulders and wrapped them around his neck, fingers knotted in the megane's messy brown hair, his eyes were half-lidded and soft whimpers escaped his swollen lips as he begged for even more contact, grinding back hard against the catcher.

With Miyuki placing his lips all over, Kuramochi knew his resolve was fading quickly, and god he just wanted to cum then and there. But he didn't. He held on as best as he could. Even when Miyuki sucked and harshly at his shoulder and collarbones, a hand sneaking down to his victims crotch and immersing themselves deep within the boys boxers.

Kuramochi's eyes flew wide in a loud moan as the sadistic bastard squeezed the base of his cock, attempting to arch his back and grind into the catchers hand, desperate for more contact to help ease the terrible aching of his throbbing cock. Thankfully, Miyuki was kind enough to allow it, stroking the boys cock and pumping it a few times as his lips and tongue moved down to graze over Kuramochi's nipples, flicking, sucking and caressing them. They quickly became hard and Miyuki nibbled at the skin yet again, successfully creating a mark around the bright-red left nipple.

"F- _fuck_..!" the boy moaned, bucking into his boyfriends hand as much as possible. But then Miyuki stopped, released 'Mochi's cock and dropped to his knees, pulling the shortstops pre-cum coated boxers down with him.

Returning his hand to Kuramochi's cock, Miyuki brushed his thumb over the swollen red tip, smothering it with the pre-cum that leaked from his lovers needy cock. He smirked to himself before flicking the slit with his tongue, earning a moan and loud whimper from the boy. Satisfied with this response, Miyuki pressed his lips to the tip and took it in to his mouth, bobbing his head slightly as he sucked and swirled his illegal tongue around the tip, not caring at all for the saltiness of the pre-cum.

As Youichi slumped against the wall a little, his legs urging him to give in, he shuddered and moaned the catchers first name, tugging at his hair a little too tightly, but it was obvious that Kazuya didn't care. None of this seemed to bother the catcher, and it was just one of the many reasons Youichi loved dating him.

Hollowing out his cheeks, Miyuki took more of Mochi into his mouth, his lips locked around his boyfriends shaft as he bobbed his head a little more, sucking hard and running his tongue over and around the member, his tongue tracing all the big swollen veins that exposed themselves to him. By now, the megane was well experienced in such actions, especially when it comes down to making the boy in front of him moan like a little whore. Which, he was in fact doing again now.

Taking more of him in, it didn't take long for the catcher to take the full length of the throbbing cock into his mouth, and he began to bob his head faster, sucking harder and craning his neck every now and then to add to the power and control he already had behind his actions. Mochi's mind was well and truly blank now, cleared completely of all thoughts. He was strictly focused only on the sorcerer that is his boyfriend, and the sweet, sweet pleasure this boy was rewarding him with.

As he sucked, Miyuki seemed to think it was a brilliant idea to go and _look up at_  the flushed and panting Kuramochi, and despite having a dick in his mouth, he _still_ managed to smirk. That idiot. The sight itself was enough to send Mochi reeling and he let out a long, loud moan, grunting a little and cringing as his stomach muscles clenched and unclenched repeatedly - painfully - he tried his hardest to stay somewhat in control of himself. This plan failed though, and as his boyfriend deep throated him, eyes locked on him as he expertly swiveled and sucked on and around his dick, the shortstop could no longer form proper words. He was done. So completely done, but he knew better than to expect Miyuki to stop here.

"nnng... Nn... Mm.. Mi... K-k-kaz... NNGh! A-ah... _nnng_..." Panting and shaking, Mochi attempted to warn Miyuki of the release quickly approaching but it all happened so quickly and within a matter of seconds, Youichi gave a pleasured moan, his tone a couple of octaves higher than usual, and came into the catchers mouth. Despite this, Miyuki didn't waver - didn't pull away. Instead, he made sure to swallow the thick, sticky and salty substance that is more Youichi Kuramochi than anything. To be honest, he liked it.

Pulling back a little from his boyfriends cock, Miyuki eyed it before pressing his lips to the tip and flicking the slit with his tongue, earning a throaty moan from the shortstop.

Just as the megane stood up, Kuramochi lost his footing and his knees gave out, causing him to slide down the wall quite a bit. He was thankful that the catcher had _caught him_ mid-slide and pulled him into his arms. "We're not done yet..." Miyuki mumbled as he brought Kuramochi's ear lob between his teeth, sucking lightly and rolling the skin between his teeth a little to tease the exhausted and over stimulated shortstop even more.

"Damn right.." Came Kuramochi's husky reply, still feeling shaken and only half-existent after his release. With that, Kuramochi was backed up over to the captains bed and pushed down into the centre of the mattress. As the teen positioned himself, he watched with hungry, lustful eyes as Miyuki slid his boxers down past his knees and then proceeded to then crawl over to him as he rested on the bed. Parting the shortstops legs, Kazuya crawled up between them, their members brushing against one another as he did so.

With the shortstop panting so breathlessly beneath him, Miyuki couldn't help but let a little moan escape through that devilish smirk. If he was honest, he felt a bit like an animal, but he figured that'd just add to this suddenly dangerous atmosphere he was setting up. He was right, and this was knowingly turning the trapped shortstop on even more. If that's even possible.

Still pinning the boy underneath him as he ground against the others' currently half-hard cock, the catcher kept his hands on either side of Kuramochi's head, propping himself up as they both rested in the midst of tangled bed sheets. Nipping, licking and biting at his boyfriends flesh, even though his own cock throbbed and twitched painfully, it was well worth it to see this boy beneath him panting, moaning and begging for more of him. Kazuya had learnt this on their first night.

Pulling away from the needy shortstop enough to allow some space, Kazuya gripped the boy by the thighs and lifted his legs up towards his chest, legs now over his head. They'd done this so many times by now, it almost seemed criminal to not do it - despite the simplicity of the position. With an instinctive gasp, Youichi's eyes went wide as the megane inserted a single saliva-coated finger into his anus - there was no warning, though when was there ever? He hadn't even seen Kazuya wet his hand. He figured he must have blanked for a minute.

Shifting slightly, Youichi moaned as his boyfriends finger poked and prodded deep inside him, and it wasn't long before the second and third fingers were also inserted. This earned a loud, pain filled whimper and his eyes begun to burn with the threat of tears. He'd grown to love and appreciate this pain, but it was still pain, and the damn thing still hurt. Kazuya was still a sadistic bastard.

Fingers sliding in and out, the catcher began to scissor his fingers, making the shortstop beneath him cry out and whimper louder than before. Leaning down, Kazuya caught Youichi's lips with his and kissed him deep and passionately, well aware of how useful this action was in relaxing the boy beneath him. Running his tongue over the boys lower lip, he slid his tongue into his mouth through parted lips, earning a soft gasp, fingers knotting tightly in his hair as the shortstop clung to him.

Once the ringed muscle had been stretched to the catchers satisfaction, he slid his fingers out and re-positioned himself between the shortstops parted and raised legs. Giving his throbbing cock a few strokes, thumb gliding over his own tip, he reached over towards the bedside table and picked up a bottle of lotion.

As Youichi watched his lover with a hungry, needy and fairly impatient gaze, he allowed a senseless moan to escape as his catcher coated himself with the lotion and lined himself up, pressing yet another kiss to his lips.

" _Please_..." Youichi whimpered, his voice cracking mid-beg. His legs were shaking, trembling with need, and his breath kept hitching in his throat. He felt as though he couldn't breathe, couldn't move. Not without friction. Not without that damned catcher deep inside him. He was already hard again and it was too much to bare.

Flicking his lust-tainted eyes up to meet that of his tormentors, he whined, blushing furiously, and he froze, gritting his teeth as he hissed a strict order. "Fuck me, Kazuya."

With that, Kazuya gave that intense devilish smirk of his and again, Youichi whined at his catcher who thought it funny enough to tease the boy by inserting only the head of his cock and then pulling back out, repeating this only a few times.

" _Excuse me_ , shortstop?" Miyuki raised a brow - smirk remaining - and running fingertips over the precious unmarked skin on Kuramochi's inner thighs. "Have some manners. Tsk."

Fuck that bastard.

"You just like seeing me squir- _FUCKING HELL KAZUYA!_ " Kuramochi yelped, arching his back upwards slightly, legs shaking even more as his boyfriend leant down and bit harshly at his left inner thigh. It was enough to leave little droplets of blood. "Say it." Was all the devil said, eyes locked on the squirming boy beneath him as he sat back up again.

"Fuck me... Fuck me _Captain_. Fuck me right now god damn it _PLEASE_!"

Apparently, that was only satisfactory enough for the devil to penetrate him, because he didn't move any further. Youichi was cringing, arms twisting around as his hands grasped desperately at the sheets under him. The action itself had winded him, and Miyuki knew it. He'd planned it, and Youichi had to credit him that. Breathless and teary eyed, he whimpered, unable to move.

"Move... _Please_..." He whispered, and Devil-boy almost did. "I need this.. _P-please m-move Kazuya_..."

"Good boy.." Came the megane's voice as he granted his lover the pleasure of his slow, rhythmic thrusting, just enough for the other to get used to it before the thrusts became harder and faster, quickly loosing rhythm as he slammed into his partner.

As this happened, Miyuki's hold on Kuramochi's legs lessened, arms straining to hold himself up this way, and this allowed the latter to reposition himself, reacting purely on instinct. Arms and hands moving up onto Kazuya's shoulders, to where they then instinctively latched on around the megane's neck, pulling him down further, Kuramochi dug his nails into the megane's shoulders, causing the boy to groan and wince slightly. Latching his legs around Miyuki's hips, Kuramochi was able to match only a few of his boyfriends thrusts - which was more than before, and enough for him to see stars.

Clawing harshly at his boyfriends bare back, bloodied and red raw scratches painting that once empty canvas from his shoulders right down to his middle back, Kuramochi whined and arched his back in an attempt to close the distance between himself and Miyuki. Gasping desperately for air, bodies slick with a thin sheen of sweat and crusting bloodied wounds, the two came together and it took a few moments for them both to regain themselves, in which Kazuya gave a few final thrusts before pulling out and collapsing in a panting heap next to his boyfriend, hands becoming entwined.

"Don't test me, idiot.." Kazuya chuckled, glancing over at his lover before planting a soft kiss to the exhausted shortstops cheek. He simply nodded, sleep consuming him. Miyuki would surely pay for making him beg...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So this was my first smut fic, also my first ever Ace of Diamond fic... What did you think? 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!! 
> 
> Xxxxx


End file.
